Spider's Hangout
by ultimate buu
Summary: Takes place a few Months after the events of Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions. The four Spider-Men Amazing,Noir,2099,Ultimate find themsleves with the ability get together and "hangout"
1. Chapter 1

Spider's Hangout

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything related to Spider-Man.

Chapter 1: From Headaches to New Powers

In an old thought to be abandoned building not a regular person was seen insight. The only person said building wasn't exactly a normal person. For in one room sits a lady with white hair. This lady is blind but she can see more than you and I could ever hope to see.

This lady has a red visor over her eyes and sits in a big chair. The chair however has a series of lines forming a giant web behind it. The lady is wearing a red suit from her neck to her feet forming a tail like point at the end as her legs are together. What stands out on the suit is the white spider on the chest that makes that makes a long white line to the end of her toes.

To some she was no ordinary lady. Those who know her best call her Madame Web.

Madame Web was currently facing her greatest foe yet. For this was a battle she could not afford to lose. Everything was in the balance she could not lose to… boredom.

Madame felt a sigh escape her lips. She found nothing good to do and nothing of interest to look into. This would probably be a good thing considering the fact that when a superhero is bored then everyone's safe and there's no problems. But ever since the final battle between Mysterio and the four different Spider-Men nothing of importance had come up. If things weren't bad enough she had a headache and not the usual one that came from Spider-Man telling a bad joke.

'Might has well check on Spider-Man.' she thought

She focused her power a little and the headache came back but it felt … tingly.

Before she could help herself her mind seemed to almost split. Instead of looking at just the usual red and blue Spider-Man she was also looking at one in black but wearing goggles. Then another one appeared this one with a futuristic outfit and a skull faced spider. The last one was in a black suit from head to toe with a white spider on it.

Madame Web felt a weird sensation around her as she watched the four Spider-Men swinging in their own version of New York.

'How is this possible?" she thought 'could something be wrong with the tablet of dimensions?'

Then again if something had been wrong with the tablet she would have immediately felt the disturbance. So what exactly was wrong with her?

Her headache came back but it disappeared a split second later. With a bit of focus Madame Web concentrated her power and watched all four Spider-Men. It was like watching four TVS at once but it took no strain on her part.

'I wonder.' She thought 'if I can do more than just watch.'

As she started focusing more on her new power she thought of all four Spider-Man. She thought about them all being here at once and felt like she was pulling them to her. She focused until she heard POOF!

When she stopped concentrating the tingly sensation went away and she felt the presence of four different Spider-Man. She felt confusion from each one of them and felt they were all looking at her.

"What's wrong Madame Web?" asked the red and blue Spider-Man.

"I wouldn't mind knowing the same thing," said the Spider-Man wearing goggles.

The black suited Spider-Man nodded while the on with the skull spider symbol folded his arms.

Madam Web couldn't help but feel a small smile form on her lips.

'Greetings… Spider-Men." She said.

The four Spider-Men nodded their heads toward her.

"It seems I have just acquired a new power." Said Madame Web

She waited for any responses, when she received none she continued.

"It seems I have the power to not just look into other dimensions but can bring you into others as well." She said

"Okay ill web shoot what's wrong?" asked the skull symbol Spider-Man.

Madame Web looked a little confused at this.

"What he means what's the trouble this time?" asked the goggle wearing Spider-Man.

"The last time we were together we fought a giant fish bowl." Said the black suited Spider-Man.

The other Spider-Men chuckled. "Fish bowl" was of course Mysterio whom they had beaten and humiliated in the end.

"No I was just merely testing my new power. The dimensions are still intact." Said Madame Web

"But what how did you get your new powers?" asked the red and blue Spider-Man,

Before Madame Web could say anything she passed out.

The four Spider-Men stared in shock as Madame Web was now leaning back in her chair, her chest slowly rising up and down to signal her breathing.

The Spider-Man wearing goggles moved forward to look at her. He then turned back to the others.

"She's going to be okay just unconscious is all." He said

"If she's unconscious how are we supposed to get to our won dimensions?" asked the skull symbol Spider-Man.

"Well I'm already in my own dimension." the red and blue Spider-Man said.

"Dude not helping." Said the black suited Spider-Man.

"Just felt that should be pointed out." The red and blue Spider-Man said.

"Okay look um… I don't know what to call you." Said the black suited Spider-Man.

"Well we can't just call each other Spider-Man that would be to confusing." Said the skull symbol Spider-Man.

"Identities are out of the question." Said the Spider-Man wearing goggles.

"We could just give ourselves names." Said the red and blue suited Spider-Man.

Everyone nodded at this.

"You can just call me 2099 after all I am from the future." Said the skull symbol Spider-Man.

"Call me Noir I always found that word interesting." Said the Spider-Man wearing goggles.

"I know how about… Amazing I'm called that in the press and in bed." Said the Spider-Man in red and blue.

"Ha-ha that's good one." Said 2099

That left just one Spider-Man.

"Know it's time for you to decide." Noir said looking at the black suited Spider-Man.

The black suited Spider-Man thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"I got it Ultimate." He said

"Where did you come up with that name?" asked Amazing

"I was called that once." Said Ultimate

Ultimate remembered when Nick Fury once told him that with the proper training he could become the 'Ultimate' Spider-Man.

With the name situation out of the way the Spider-Men know had to decide what to do with Madame Web.

"We could try to wake her up." Said Amazing

They all looked at each other before simultaneously shouting "Not It."

"Okay how about rock, paper, scissors." Said 2099

They each started playing but it never worked. Everyone picked the same thing.

"Look this is ridiculous why don't we just wait for her to wake up." Said Noir

"Good idea but what do we do?" asked Ultimate

"We'll were limited to what we can do." Said 2099

Everyone looked at Ultimate.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm younger than you old men." Said Ultimate

"Old were not that old." Said 2099

"I beg to differ." Said Ultimate

"At least I'm taller than you." Said 2099

"Hey I'm a little sensitive about my height." Said Ultimate

"In any case let's get back to our current situation. What are we supposed to do." Said Amazing

"We could go swinging.' Suggested Ultimate

"Might not be a good idea for people to see four Spider-Men." Said Noir

"He's got a point." Said 2099

"Yeah I can see the headlines now "Spider-Man multiplies" said Amazing

"What if we just talk? It doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere." Said Noir

"I'm down for t hanging." Said Ultimate

"Sure" said 2099

"Fine by me." Said Amazing

So for the next few minutes they just talked.

"Let me get this straight the Doc Ock in your world is a girl!" said Ultimate

"Yup and a real brat to." Said 2099

"Never would have imagined a female version of Doctor Octopus." Said Noir

"Just one question." Said Amazing

"What." Said 2099

"Does she look more like a girl or like a man?" asked Amazing

"More like a girl definitely." Said 2099

The rest of the Spider-Men were shocked at the fact that there was a female version of Doc Ock out there.

"Ultimate.' Said Amazing

"Yes." Said Ultimate

"How and why are you wearing the black suit." Asked Amazing

"Madame Web put me in it saying I would net it for the whole tablet hunt. Why I haven't taken it off I'm still not entirely sure all I know is it hasn't tried to take over and I have been in control." Said Ultimate

It's true. The black suit had yet to try to overwhelm Ultimate.

"I think because she kept the suit at bay for so long it completely lost its own consciousness." Said Ultimate

"Makes some sense." Said 2099

"I keep it on because at times it helps me I don't feel overwhelmed or anything nothing but just myself, I'm always in control. I also keep it for one more reason." Said Ultimate

The others leaned in listening intently.

"Chicks dig the black suit." Said Ultimate

Everyone else started laughing.

"Okay anyone else get any new powers from Madame Web?" Asked Amazing

"I did." Said Noir

"What you get?" asked 2099

"Well I got two wall crawling and web slinging." Said Noir

The others looked at him in shock.

"You mean before you couldn't wall crawl or web sling." Said Amazing

"Well I could shoot webs but I couldn't swing because they normally just splattered everywhere." Said Noir

"I can relate to that. I couldn't even make webs so I had to make web shooters and web fluid before I got this suit." Said Ultimate

"Well I still couldn't wall crawl, hell I didn't even think about it before." Said Noir

"Do you still have those abilities?" asked 2099

Noir's new abilities didn't go away like he thought they would. They stuck with and it made his stealth jobs a lot easier.

"I guess my powers adapted to having them and they certainly do come in handy." Said Noir

"Word." Said Ultimate


	2. Chapter 2

Spider's Hangout

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything related to Spider-Man

Chapter 2 The Hangout Begins

The four Spider-Men spent the next few minutes discussing about the still sleeping Madame Web.

"Amazing I have no idea how you put up with hearing a lady's voice in your head 24/77." Said Ultimate

"It wasn't the first time I heard her speaking making to me in my head." Said Amazing

"Well it creped me out a little." Said 2099

"I once referred to her as "floating head lady"." Said Noir

Ultimate burst out laughing while Amazing and 2099 chuckled.

"Dude you got some guts." Said Ultimate

Just then Madame Web started to stir. She stood up and let out small yawn.

"Welcome back from the land of dreams sleepy web." Said Amazing

Ignoring the joke Madame Web straightens up her posture in her chair. She lifted her head in their direction.

"It seems I have over used my new found powers just a bit." She said

"You don't say." Said 2099

"How did you get your new found powers Madame Web?" asked Noir

"I think it might have something to do with being around the tablet… that and the fact that I used my powers in other dimensions." Said Madame Web

"Makes more sense than my history teacher." Said Ultimate

"In any case I have a proposition for you Spider-Men." Said Madame Web

The four web slingers looked at her with interest.

"I have feeling I can use this new power to draw you all here so if you want you all can come here and 'hangout' if you please." Said Madame Web

"I don't believe it." Said 2099

"Yeah Madame knows the word hangout." Said Ultimate

The other three Spider-Men chuckled at that.

"So do you all accept?" asked Madame Web

The Spider-Men looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"We accept." Said Amazing

Madame Web smiled a little before putting a hand out in the center of them. A light glow admitted from the four Spider-Men before diminishing.

"I have given each of you the gift to come here. You simply just have to think about here and picture it in your mind that will bring you here." Said Madame Web as she pulled her arm down

"Wow that's incredible." Said 2099

The other Spider-Men nodded in agreement.

"Now that that's cleared up you can all return to your own dimensions if you like." Said Madame Web

"If it's all the same to you guys I got to head home." Said Ultimate

"That makes two of us." Said Noir

"We'll I had fun but I got call it a night." Said 2099

"Me to have a few things to do." Said Amazing

Without another word the four Spider-Men headed off in separate dimensions. Three would fade away and one would jump out a window and start swinging away.

THE NEXT DAY

Madame Web was doing what she always did… sit in her chair and watch out for any kind of trouble that may come within the universe. That was until she heard 4 different pops appear around her.

From the pops came Amazing, Noir, 2099 and Ultimate.

"What's hanging guys?" asked Ultimate

"Nothing much." Said Noir

"Same." Said 2099

"The usual web slinging." Said Amazing

Madame Web put her head up in their direction.

"Welcome back Spider-Men." She said

"Hello Madame Web." Said the Spider-Men in sync

Madame raised an eyebrow, since when could they do that.

"Anyway I have prepared a room in which you guys can spend time with each other." She said

Just then a door appeared behind them and it was opened slightly.

'It will keep those headaches from coming if they stayed in the same room with me.' She thought

"Cool thanks Madame Web." Said Amazing

The others nodded in thanks as well before following Amazing through the door.

"Wow." Said Ultimate

Stepping through the door they saw a room that looked as big as the helicarrier. The room was decorated with padded red and blue stripped floors and to Ultimate's delights black and white walls. It had various furniture such has coaches, and lazy chairs. It had a large flat screen television hanging on the wall facing the center and a large refrigerator on the back corner.

The four Spider-Men looked at their new arrangements in awe.

Ultimate plopped up in the chair on the left corner.

"This place is awesome I can get used to this." Said Ultimate

"I agree." Said 2099 taking next seat

Amazing and Noir sat on the remaining seats on the right each seat a few feet away from the TV.

"I can just imagine coming here after a long day of fighting of lunatics and saving the city." Said Amazing

Noir looked at the TV in wonder.

"What's that in the center?" asked Noir

"It's a Television or TV for short." Said Ultimate

"Don't they have TV where you're from?" asked Amazing

"No. But I am from the 1930's." said Noir

"That explains it a little." Said 2099

"How does the TV work anyway?" Noir asked

Ultimate, Amazing and 2099 then looked at the coffee table in front of them and saw a remote on it.

"All you need is the remote." Said Amazing

"It controls the TV." Said 2099

"Whoever controls it decides all." Said Ultimate

Without another word they all made a move for the remote and ended up crashing into each other. They quickly stood up to notice that coffee table was left without a scratch even though they all landed on top of it.

"Where's the remote?" asked Amazing

They turned towards Noir to see him holding it in his hands.

"You mean this. I pulled it towards me with my webs while all of you went after it like guys on a hot dame." Said Noir

"Noir give me the remote." Said Ultimate

"No give it to me." Said Amazing

"Why should he give it to you." Said Ultimate

"We'll for one I'm older than you." Said Amazing

"So that just means you'll be swinging from a wheelchair soon." Said Ultimate

"Well at least I don't look like I came swinging from middle school." Said Amazing

"You take that back!" said Ultimate

"Why should I?" asked Amazing

"Hey web heads!" Said 2099

Ultimate and Amazing turned to look at 2099.

"Less fighting more remote taking." He said

Amazing and Ultimate gave each other on last glare before turning back to Noir who was still holding the remote in his hands.

"Honestly I don't see what the big deal is over this little thing." Said Noir

"Good." Said 2099

Quick as a flash 2099 was then standing beside Noir with the remote in his hand.

"Dude how did you do that?" asked Ultimate

"A little thing I'd like to call accelerated vision." Said 2099

"Well let's see how fast you really are." Said Amazing

He lunged for 2099 but he found himself grabbing nothing but air.

"Wow." Said Amazing

"I know." Said 2099 who was now hanging upside down on the ceiling above Ultimate

"What an intriguing ability." Said Noir

"Yup nothing surprises me." Said 2099

Just then a black tendril shot out and hit 2099's causing him to drop the remote in Ultimate's waiting hand.

"You're not the only one with a few intriguing abilities." Said Ultimate

Before he could gloat a little more both 2099 and Amazing charged at him and a huge fight ensured over the remote.

With a flick of his wrist Noir shot out a small web and tugged the remote to his hand before the fight got out.

Noir watched the fight for a minute before sitting back in his chair.

'Clueless web heads.' He thought


End file.
